1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to dynamic routing for a mobile device.
2. Information
In any large indoor location, emergency evacuation plans and procedures are of utmost importance. For example, plans for evacuating a hotel, stadium, or other structure or area may save lives in the event of an emergency such as a fire. Such evacuation plans may guide individuals to a nearby exit to leave such a structure and to reach a safe location away from such an emergency.
In some implementations, various maps may be posted throughout a structure, such as within individual hotel rooms to direct individuals to a nearby exit in the event of an emergency situation. However, such maps posted in hotel rooms are static, e.g., unchanging, and may not be useful to an individual if an emergency situation, such as a fire, has occurred near a particular exit, thereby preventing the individual from reaching the exit and causing the individual to look for a different exit.